Quand la foudre rencontre l'acier
by ventine9
Summary: Suite à la décision du conseil de la magie, Luxus et Gajeel se retrouve à faire équipe. Ils se détestent et on qu'une envie: mettre la raclée à l'autre! voici l'histoire deux mages qui vont devoirs se rapprochaient pour mener à bien une mission cela aura d'ailleurs bien plus de conséquence qu'ils le pensaient au départ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Le conseil de la magie**

Le royaume de Fiores est un pays où la magie règne en maître. Ses habitants sont en harmonie avec celle-ci grâce aux guildes. Les guildes, sont des lieux où se rassemblent les mages qui réalisent des missions données par la population. La ville de Magnolia est une ville marchande qui accueille l'une des plus grandes guildes de Fiores : Fairy Tail. Celle-ci doit sa notoriété aux exploits de ses membres qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à tout détruire sur leur passage. Au bord de la ville, à l'opposé du port et de la gare, se trouvait le quartier général de Fairy Tail. La gare était l'endroit le plus fréquenté de la ville marchande après le port. Les rues marchandes s'étendaient entre ces deux lieux.

Un train arriva et s'immobilisa sur les quais de Magnolia, puis au bout de quelques minutes, un homme en sorti, et regarda vers l'entrée de la gare. L'homme portait un long manteau dont les manches pendaient sur les côtés, son sac à dos sur son épaule gauche, la main accrochée à la sangle de celui-ci, l'autre frottant ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tout en écoutant de la musique avec un casque aux pointes d'acier posé sur ses oreilles, il arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait l'œil droit. Le jeune homme réajusta son sac en poussant un énième soupir d'ennui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de journée, le soleil commençait à décliner laissant place au froid des nuits d'automne, les rues devenaient de plus en plus calme et déserte. Seul le bruit venant d'une certaine guilde gâchait le calme de ce début de soirée :<p>

- « J'vais t'exploser la gueule, sale glaçon ! hurla Natsu à Gray, en joignant le geste à la parole, balançant son poing dans la figure du mage de glace. Celui-ci l'esquiva et enchaîna en attaquant à son tour le dragon de feu tout en répliquant :

- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui vais t'exploser la salamandre ! » Répliqua le mage de glace en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit décoller Natsu, l'envoyant à travers la grande salle de Fairy Tail pour aller se figer dans le mur à l'opposer de Gray.

Au passage, il bouscula Elfman, qui à son tour, heurta une table proche de lui. Erza, qui mangeait une pâtisserie à la fraise s'y trouvait malheureusement, quand cette dernière tomba au sol à cause du géant, elle cassa alors la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans sa main. De plus, Elfman, n'ayant pas remarqué la colère qui commençait à apparaître sur le visage de la reine des fées, recula et écrasa le savoureux gâteau. Ce qui eut le don de mettre Erza hors d'elle elle se leva alors et lui mit un énorme coup de poing au visage, par miracle, il réussit à l'esquiver de justesse en se baissant. Le coup d'Erza, poursuivant son chemin destructeur, allant se figer sur le visage de Macao qui tomba sous la force de cette frappe, sur la tête de Wakaba. Entraînant ainsi une bagarre générale.

Le Maître de Fairy Tail - Makarov - soupirant de désespoir et assit sur le bar, regardait le chaos qui régnait sous ses yeux, et lança: « N'y aura-t-il donc jamais une journée sans bagarre, sans rien de cassé dans cette guilde ? »

- Ne vous en faites pas Maître, ils ne font que s'amuser ! répliqua Mirajane pour le rassurer.

Makarov tourna alors la tête vers elle en souriant :

- Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiétais, mais plutôt pour ce qu'ils pourraient encore détruire. »

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention dans le coin de la salle, ou plutôt le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à relever là-bas, ce qui l'étonna. Le maître se leva - évitant une chaise qui avait été balancé dans la cohue générale par la même occasion - et partit en direction du dragon d'acier qui était assit à table, les bras et la tête posée sur celle-ci, d'où l'on pouvait observer d'énormes cernes logées sous ses yeux fermés. Il avait les cheveux noirs, longs et en épis, rabattus en arrière. Le chasseur de dragon était couvert de piercings : trois de chaque côté du front lui faisaient office de sourcils, puis deux de chaque côté de son nez, deux autres sur le menton, cinq sur chaque oreille et enfin, même ses avant-bras en possédaient, plus précisément trois sur chacun. Il semblait dormir malgré tout le boucan que faisaient ses camarades :

-Alors Gajeel ? s'exclama le maître en s'asseyant près du chasseur de dragon - il est rare de ne pas te voir te jeter tête la première dans une bagarre !

Ledit Gajeel ouvra un œil vers le vieil homme :

- Pas envie, trop fatigué, soupira-t-il avant de repartir dans son sommeil.

Makarov s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi était-il si fatigué quand il entendit la voix de Mirajane l'appeler :

**-** Maître! Un rapport du conseil de la magie vient d'arriver!

Le vieil homme se leva précipitamment, délaissant un Gajeel endormi, et répliqua à cette dernière : «Un rapport du conseil ? À cette période de l'année ? La prochaine réunion est dans plus de deux mois! ». Ce n'était pas bon signe, il attrapa donc les feuilles que lui tendait la jolie serveuse et mannequin, et se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure des lignes, son visage se décomposait d'horreur, à deux doigts de l'infarctus. Puis son expression se transforma en colère, ses mains crispées sur les feuilles lui faisant part de tout sauf d'une bonne nouvelle comme il l'avait deviné. Réfléchissant sur le contenu de ces papiers, il ne vit pas la chope de bière vide foncer sur sa tête, qu'il reçut en pleine joue. Soudain, avec sa magie du gigantisme, il grandit jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le plafond :

- SILENCE ! Rugit-il alors plein de colère en mettant fin aux combats qui étaient à leur comble.

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leurs combats respectifs, se tournant vers la voix du maître qu'ils avaient rarement vu si furieux.

- Bah alors ? Bande de nazes, on se défile ? Super, ça fait que j'ai gagn… Il n'eut alors même pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand le maître lui mit un grand coup de poing sur la tête, pour le faire taire.

-VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Rugit Makarov en reprenant sa taille normale avant de sauter sur la rambarde du premier étage pour être vu de tous. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- LE CONSEIL DE LA MAGIE VIENT DE M'ENVOYER UN ULTIMATUM SUITE A VOS DERNIERES MISSIONS QUI ONT FAIT BIEN PLUS DE RAVAGE QUE LES PRECEDENTES !

Le vieil homme soupira, se mit en tailleur et commença à énumérer les fameux délits tout en feuilletant le rapport et en fusillant du regard les principaux concernés :

- Kanna, tu as vidé tous les tonneaux d'alcool d'une auberge que tu étais sensé protéger des voleurs! Elfman, tu as tabassé l'homme que tu étais supposé protéger car il ne s'était comporté comme un _homme_ ! Julia, tu as transformé un terrain de golf en piscine ! Gray, tu en as fait une patinoire ! Ever Green, tu as statufié une bande de jeunes qui soi-disant te regardait mal ! Macao et Wakaba, vous avez été surpris en train de draguer des collégiennes ! Frieds, tu...

Et il continua ainsi en passant par chacun des membres de la guilde qui le fuyaient du regard, ne voulant pas affronter la colère du maître, tout en marmonnant des explications ou des excuses. Quand il eut enfin fini, il poussa un énième soupir avant de poser son regard sur ses enfants, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait eu aucun massacre de la part de Natsu, Gajeel, et Erza alors que d'habitude, c'était eux qui faisaient le plus de dégâts, « Ils ont enfin pris conscience de leurs actes » conclu-il avec bonheur. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur plein d'espoir sur ces années de vie qu'il ne perdrait pas à cause d'un infarctus engendré par les stupidités de ses enfants. Malheureusement, ce petit rayon de soleil dans le chaos fût de courte durée, quand Mirajane déclara en indiquant le comptoir :

- Maître! Vous avez oublié une feuille!

Le vieil homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda donc dans la direction que lui indiquait Mirajane, et réalisa qu'il avait effectivement oublié une feuille. Makarov agrandit son bras et s'en saisit avant de survoler cette feuille et d'afficher un visage de mort-vivant en lisant la conclusion:

- Mon Dieu! Que vais-je faire d'eux ? s'exclama-t-il plein de désespoir en réaction aux dernières phrases du conseil avant de se retourner vers les membres de sa guilde qui se faisaient tout petit, craignant la réaction du maître qui avait l'air de plus en plus en colère. Celui-ci devint rouge quand, tout en lisant à voix haute, il souligna les destructions au tableau des délits :

-Erza, tu as détruit une forêt entière car tu ne retrouvais plus ta valise ! Natsu, tu as balancé un bateau au milieu d'une place ! Oh, mais, tu t'es tout de même amélioré étant donné que tu l'as déjà fait avec TOUS les bateaux du port, et tu n'as pas à en être fier ! Rajouta-il en balançant son énorme poing sur la tête du mage de feu qui riait le sourire plein de fierté, l'envoyant valser jusqu'au mur. Natsu s'écrasa violemment et tomba, sonné, sur la table où dormait Gajeel, ne le réveillant étonnamment pas :

- GAJEEL ! hurla le maître en frappant ce dormeur qu'il venait à peine d'apercevoir, l'envoyant lui aussi dans le mur - QUAND JE FAIS UN SERMON, LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES, C'EST D'ECOUTER!

Le dragon d'acier, qui était affalé sur le sol, se releva en frottant l'arrière de sa tête où une bosse commençait à se montrer. Il s'assit donc en tailleur, bailla et déclara d'une voix encore marquée par le sommeil :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

- IL SE PASSE QUE LE CONSEIL EN A ASSEZ DE VOS ANNERIES ! Tu as mangé une statue en métal au prix exorbitant et qui appartenaient à un collectionneur en disant qu'elle ne valait pas un clou !

- Mais c'est bien vrai, elle avait un goût infect !

- ABRUTI! Rugit le maître en lui envoyant un autre coup de poing - Tu n'avais pas à la manger !

Gajeel sauta afin de l'esquiver et tentant de se justifier :

- C'est que j'avais faim, rajouta-t-il sans une once de regret, après être atterrit souplement sur ses jambes.

Sur cette phrase, un ricanement se fit entendre au fond de la salle, tous les membres de la guilde se retournèrent vers la voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Puis près de la porte d'entrée, un jeune homme avec un casque et un sac-à-dos venait d'entrer dans la guilde :

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat le vieux, le conseil a connu pire que ça, déclara-t-il toujours en riant.

- Luxus, tu tombes bien ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as électrocuté toutes les personnes du bain public de Crocus?

Le rire de Luxus s'arrêta subitement en entendant la question du maître. Il regarda donc ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres :

- Il y en a un qui m'a cherché, les autres je les avais oubliés, cette vague réponse fût la seule qu'il daigna donner avant d'aller rejoindre les membres de son équipe qui étaient allés s'assoir à une table. Frieds, Bixrow et Ever Green le saluèrent avec joie.

Makarov soupira : « Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre» Il porta son regard sur les membres de la guilde qui étaient repartis à leur occupation, ravis que le maître les ait oubliés pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant et ainsi échapper à son courroux. Kanna, assis sur table, buvait à même le tonneau, à côté de Lucy qui parlait avec Levy du dernier roman en vogue Jet et Droy les regardaient les yeux illuminés. A côté sur une autre table, Erza et Wendy mangeaient une pâtisserie pendant que Happy et Carla discutaient. Au comptoir, Natsu et Gray étaient encore en train de se chamailler. Juvia, les regardait en tenant les vêtements de « Monsieur Gray » car celui-ci ne s'était encore contenté que d'un vulgaire caleçon en guise de tenue, balançant les autres. Près d'elle, Gajeel écoutait le récit de son chat, Lily. Mirajane arracha le maître à sa contemplation lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui, un plateau à la main:

- Quand allez-vous annoncé les nouvelles équipes ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant un verre de bière devant lui.

- Tu as encore lu le rapport avant moi ! lui reprocha gentiment le maître, sachant très bien que Mirajane faisait ça pour savoir si elle devait le lui donner rapidement ou non - Sincèrement, le plus tôt sera le mieux, même si ça ne va pas être facile ! Rajouta le vieil homme en soupirant devant cette tâche qui n'allait certainement pas être simple.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête ! répliqua Mirajane avec un rire timide avant de repartir servir les membres de la guilde qui l'appelaient.

Le maître ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se donner du courage. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- Ecoutez-moi tous, j'ai une annonce à faire !

Le silence se fit de plus en plus imposant au fur et à mesure que les regards se tournaient vers celui-ci.

- Suite à vos récents exploits, le conseil a décidé de créer de nouvelles équipes. Et vous n'aurez pas le choix ! rajouta-t-il avec colère devant les murmures de protestation. Sinon, la prochaine fois, la moindre bêtise vous enverra droit en prison, et moi avec ! Ce ne sont pas des équipes définitives, cela durera juste le temps que le conseil se calme.

- Et combien de temps cela devrait durer exactement ? demanda Natsu pour qui la nouvelle, d'être peut être s'éparé de Happy, n'avait pas été bonne du tout.

- Six ou sept mois tout au plus, informa le maître qui savait que ce serait trop long. Avant que vous commenciez à vous plaindre, je vais annoncer les futures équipes :  
>LevyLucy, ces dernières poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
>Ever Green Elfman, faillirent s'évanouir.  
>Natsu Gray, les deux mages s'échangèrent un regard plein de haine et de dégout.  
>JuviaErza, la femme de la pluie pleurait car elle pensait qu'on la laisserait avec monsieur Gray tandis qu'Erza souriait.  
>HappyCarla/Lily, les trois exceeds se regardèrent stupéfiés, eux qui ne s'y attendaient pas, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas réputés pour être des combattants de génie, hormis Panthère Lily.  
>WendyKanna  
>JetDroy …

Et enfin… Le maître fit une pause, il s'apprêtait à annoncer celle qui composeraient l'équipe la moins coopérative à cette entente étant donné que les deux personnes qui y étaient associées se détestaient : Gajeel/Luxus.

Les principaux intéressés s'étranglèrent avant de hurler :

- Il n'en est pas question, rugit Luxus en se levant de sa chaise où il s'était affalé avant de partir.

- Jamais ! Fut le seul mot que daigna dire Gajeel avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie pour accentuer son immense refus.

Makarov soupira, il savait que cela n'allait pas être évident:  
>- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est très simple si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, je vous le promets… Il attrapa les deux mages en colère qui se débinaient et s'en rapprocha avant de leur murmurer toutes les horreurs qu'il leur ferait en cas de refus sous le regard interrogatifs des autres mages.<p>

- Tu n'oserais pas, s'exclama le petit-fils du maître devant les choses humiliantes et horribles que lui promettait son grand-père. Gajeel, lui, ne disait rien, horrifié par les propos du vieil homme.

- Si et sans regret, lui répondit Makarov arborant un sourire sadique avant de les relâcher.

Les deux chasseurs de dragon se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, Gajeel déclara :

- D'accord, nous acceptons cela, mais dans six mois, jour pour jour, j'arrêterai de faire équipe avec cet abruti.

- Qui traites-tu d'«abruti», face de piercing ? Rugit Luxus en attrapant le col de la veste du dragon d'acier.

- De toi ! répliqua ladite face percée en attrapant les bras de son adversaire afin de s'en défaire. Luxus réagit et attrapa ses mains. S'en suivit une bataille de regard et des tentatives d'agressions.

Le maître soupira, même pas quelques minutes et ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains :

- Assez ! Calmez-vous et rentrez chez vous, demain je vous donnerai votre première mission.

Les deux mages s'arrêtèrent et partir chacun dans une direction différente en marmonnant toute leur haine et envies de meurtres envers le maître, le conseil, et bien évidement, se détestant, leur refus respectif face à l'obligation de coopérer dans une même équipe. Makarov poussa un soupir de soulagement, les choses s'étaient en fait mieux passées qu'il l'espérait. Il leva les yeux et vit que Luxus et Gajeel n'était enfaite pas les seuls à refuser la décision du conseil. En effet beaucoup de nouvelles équipes étaient en train de se battre notamment Natsu et Gray qui étaient à deux doigts d'utiliser leur magie à des fins nuisibles, Ever Green avait transformé Elfman en statue, Juvia continuait à pleurait en inonder ses voisins ce qui lui fit pousser un énième soupir, les prochains mois n'allaient pas être calmes…


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut,_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mon Lewis, qui corrige mes fautes d'orthographe et qui est mon premier lecteur.  
>Fairy tail appartient à Hiro Mashima<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à bientôt,_

_Ventine _

**Chapitre 2 : La mission**

Le matin se levait sur Magnolia, de faibles rayons de soleil commençaient à s'abattre dans les rues désertes de la ville. Personne n'était encore arrivé dans la guilde de Fairy Tail – la rendant incroyablement calme - sauf Mirajane, qui elle, y était présente. Celle-ci, débarrassait des verres de la soirée qui était restés sur les tables. Elle les mit sur un plateau avant de les ramener derrière le bar dans la cuisine, repensant aux événements de la vieille. Le jeune mannequin posa les verres dans l'évier, tout en se disant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le conseil regrette son choix, surtout que les membres d'une des équipes nouvellement constituée risquaient à tout moment de se sauter dessus et de s'étriper. C'est en faisant couler l'eau, et s'apprêtant à faire la vaisselle que cette dernière fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivé du maître :

- Bonjour, ma petite Mirajane, déjà levée ? - Makarov alla s'asseoir, prit le journal posé sur la table et se mit à le feuilleter.

- Entre Lisana, qui parle en dormant et Elfman qui ronfle, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, je suis donc venue ici, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en posant une tasse de café fumante qu'elle avait préparé à l'arrivé du maître.

Le maître lui sourit en retour avant de retourner à sa lecture, sirotant par la même occasion son breuvage. La jeune femme repartit nettoyer ses verres en chantonnant. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Maître, puis-je vous demander quelles missions allez-vous donner aux nouvelles équipes ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, lui répondit le vieil homme au bout de quelques instants, toujours plongé dans son journal - je pense envoyer quelques équipes en missions de protection notamment celle d'Erza, de Frieds et d'Elfman, les autres pourront eux sûrement choisir quelques quêtes selon leurs envies en s'informant via un panneau. Par contre – il fronça légèrement les sourcils - je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais ordonner à Natsu et Gray, c'est deux-là risqueraient de se chamailler à n'importe quelle occasion, et cela finirait bien sûr en bagarre, rajouta-il comme pour lui-même, - peut être que celle des balkans des montagnes fera l'affaire.

- Et pour Gajeel et Luxus ? Questionna Mirajane curieuse en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon.

Makarov ne lui répondit pas, il se mit machinalement à frotter sa moustache, faisant des cercles autour de ses lèvres, signe d'une instance réflexion. Mirajane se dit qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution – cette pensée la fit sourire, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes les moqueries de Luxus - elle s'approcha du maître :

-Maître, je crois que j'ai une solution – elle lui tendit une feuille - le conseil a donné cette mission il y a peu, et je pense qu'elle serait parfaite pour ces derniers.

Le maître attrapa l'ordre de mission, le lut et regarda Mirajane un sourire aux lèvres :

-Effectivement, elle ferait l'affaire en attendant d'en trouver une plus convenable pour leur niveau, mais je doute sincèrement de leur accord.

Sur cette phrase, il repartit dans ses pensées, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon d'obliger Luxus et Gajeel à effectuer cette mission. Il ne vit pas la jeune femme partir de la cuisine afin d'aller accueillir les premiers membres qui venaient d'entrée dans la grande salle, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage.

* * *

><p>Luxus Drayer – le dragon slayers de foudre de la guilde de Fairy Tail et le petit-fils du maître de celle-ci - parcourut du regard la façade de la guilde et lança un énième juron.<p>

Il n'avait pas envie d'y rentrer : selon lui celle-ci était composait uniquement d'un amalgame de mauviettes aux envies belliqueuses (Natsu et Gray), de mages qui le prenaient de hauts (Erza et Mirajane) et de vieillards aux pensées plus que douteuses (Macao et Wakaba). Les autres étant à ses yeux, soit sans le moindre intérêt, soit complétement transparents. Les seuls qui avaient un tant soit peu d'intérêts pour lui étaient Mistgun et Gildarts, mais l'un était resté à Edolas, et l'autre ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis des lustres.

De plus, il avait encore moins envie d'y entrer aujourd'hui, car l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec un abruti de dragon d'acier lui donnait envie de vomir. Il soupira puis, – prenant son courage et son visage de désintéressement total sur tout ce qui l'entoure - entra.

La grande salle de Fairy Tail était quasiment vide. Seules quelques personnes étaient assises près du comptoir. Notamment Mirajane qui était en train de servir des petits déjeuners aux quatre mages à côté d'elle. Wendy et Kanna parlaient de leur futur mission, à côté d'eux Lily mangeait un kiwi tout en écoutant Carla râlait de l'absence de ce « stupide chat bleu », et Luxus, lui vit le maître assit sur le comptoir entrain de siroter un café, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tiens Luxus, tu arrives tôt ! lui dit-il en le voyant arriver et s'affaler sur un des tabourets près de lui.

- Plus vite, j'aurais fini la stupide mission que tu vas me filer, plus vite je me saurais débarrassé de cette face de piercing !

- Tiens, en parlant de Gajeel, où est-il ?

Le dragon de foudre jeta un regard furtif autour de lui :

-J'sais pas je pensais qu'il serait ici. EH LILY ! cria le mage en repérant la panthère noir, où est ton abruti de maître ?

Ledit Lily se retourna et regarda Luxus sans rien dire en finissant de manger son kiwi, ce qui énerva le mage de foudre, avant de répondre :

- Il est encore en train de dormir à l'appartement.

- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air exténué hier, fit remarquer Makarov, pourquoi ?

Le chat noir réfléchit quelques secondes et avec un visage arborant une mine effrayée, il déclara :

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-il très mal, tout en enroulant machinalement sa queue autour de sa taille comme pour la protéger.

C'est là que Carla remarqua que l'on pouvait voir la peau rose du chat sur plusieurs parties de la queue de Lily.

-Lily, que t'est-il arrivait ? S'exclama-t-elle en montrant la queue du chat, on dirait que l'on t'a arraché des poils ?

Le regard de Lily se fit fuyant, ses lèvres se pincèrent quand il répondit en sifflotant :

- Non je me suis juste coincé la queue dans une porte.

_« Non mais quel mauvais menteur ! » _pensèrent toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Ce fût le moment que choisit Gajeel pour entrer dans la guilde en baillant, main devant la bouche, l'autre dans la poche, avant de s'arrêter, remarquant que tous le regardaient avec un air suspicieux :

-Bonjour Gajeel, fit Makarov, j'espère que tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi Lily refuse de nous dire pourquoi tu es fatigué, et pourquoi il a des poils arraché sur sa queue.

Le dragon d'acier fit un regard courroucé à son chat avant de déclarer :

-Je suis fatigué parce que je me suis entrainé, et que Lily s'est coincée la queue, ce n'est pas la peine dans faire toute une histoire – il souffla et alla s'asseoir près de son chat, toujours en le fixant méchamment. - Mirajane, tu peux me faire un sandwich, j'ai faim ! rajouta-il dans l'optique de changer de sujet.

Luxus qui s'était tût jusqu'à maintenant, soupira :

-Maintenant que l'autre est là, tu peux nous dire quelle est la mission le vieux ?

- Bien, bien, bien, voilà, je veux que vous alliez à Crocus, commença le vieil homme, - avant de prendre une diligence pour aller jusqu'à la station thermal de Gorlann, qui se situe juste à côté du petit village du même nom dans la forêt de Uthalis.

- Et le but de la mission est…? demanda Luxus, impatient, en s'étirant sur son siège. Gajeel, lui, écoutait d'une oreille, trop occupé à manger son sandwich aux boulons.

- J'y viens, voilà, votre mission a été donnée par le conseil et elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et surtout il faut que vous…

- Et donc ?! s'exclama Luxus qui trouvait que son grand-père prenait trop de temps et que par conséquence cela n'était pas bon signe.

- On rapporte qu'un pervers de cette station, utilise la magie pour ne pas se faire repérer, déclara enfin le maître à toute allure, votre mission est de le trouver et de l'arrêter.

Luxus – qui avait porté à ses lèvres un verre de bière pour se calmer- s'étrangla et toussa violemment avant de se retourner vers Makarov. Gajeel s'étrangla lui aussi, en avalant un morceau de métal de travers, il devint tout rouge avant de cracher le morceau en question sur Makarov – grâce à l'aide de Lily qui lui donna des grands coups dans le dos :

- C'est un blague j'espère ?! rugirent Luxus et Gajeel en même temps.

- Je suis un mage de classe S ! Il est hors de question que je fasse une mission digne de ces faiblards ! s'extasia le mage de foudre en désigna Wakaba et Macao qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la guilde.

- Moi, je veux du combat, pas question que je fasse cette mission de mauviette !

Le maître de Fairy tail, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, resta de marbre, il ne fit que murmurer cette petite phrase avec un sourire sadique :

-Dois-je vous rappeler ce que je vous ai promis de faire en cas de refus de coopération de votre part ?

Lily, Carla, Wendy, Kanna, Mirajane, Wakaba et Macao furent totalement stupéfiés de voir le visage de Luxus et Gajeel se décomposer d'horreur en se rappelant les menaces du maître.

-Vous m'en savez totalement capable et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher, rit-il avec sadisme.

Les deux chasseurs de dragons se regardèrent et d'un rare accord commun, ils se jetèrent sur le maître :

- Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de nous menacer le vieux ! rugit Gajeel en envoyant son bras transformé en un tube d'acier sur le maître.

- On ne se laissera pas faire ! répondit le blond en envoyant son poing chargé d'électricité sur son grand-père.

Malheureusement, ils ne n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leur cible car Makarov, transformé en un géant de six mètres, frappa de ses poings sur les deux mages en colères, les envoyant valdinguer dans le mur.

-Nous allons faire un marché, si vous réussissez à me toucher au visage, j'annule votre mission et par la même occasion votre tandem sera dissout, déclara le maître qui savait qu'il lui fallait faire cela pour qu'ils acceptent enfin d'obéir – mais si vous perdez, vous devrez effectuer toutes les missions que je vous ordonne de faire sans discuter, et ce jusqu'à ce que le conseil se calme. Les seules contraintes ? - que je vous donne, au vu de mon grand âge – Le fait que vous soyez deux, et que vous ayez un laps de temps de 10 minutes.

Les deux mages se relevèrent :

-Marché conclu le vieux ! On sort te faire ta fête ! dirent-ils avant de se diriger d'un même pas vers l'entrée de Fairy tail.

Makarov les suivit comme tous les membres de la guilde qui étaient présents. Ils se rassemblèrent sur la place, y laissant au centre, un espace assez important pour que les trois mages s'affrontent. Luxus et Gajeel firent face au maître qui avait repris son apparence d'origine.

- Laisse-moi me charger de lui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, face de piercings !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi, tu es trop faible pour le vaincre tout seul !

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Tu es faible ! répéta Gajeel, les deux mages le front collé l'un contre l'autre, firent un combat de regards.

Makarov soupira :

-C'est quand vous voulez !

Les deux mages le dévisagèrent avec rage et haine.

_10:00_ _: _Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils décidèrent de s'associer, pensant avoir plus de chances de rompre leur alliance. Ils se ruèrent sur le maître qui les esquiva souplement avant de leur envoyer sa jambe. Luxus sauta, et se servit des épaules de Gajeel comme appui pour donner plus de puissance à son coup de pied chargé d'électricité vers le vieil homme. Gajeel ne put éviter le coup de pied du maître et se le prit dans le ventre avant de valser, se retrouvant plus loin. De nouveau, Makarov évita souplement l'attaque de son petit-fils avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine tête, qui le fit rejoindre Gajeel qui se relevait en massant son ventre endolorit. Le brun se prit Luxus en pleine tête et retomba au sol fracassé.

_08:30 : _Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent :

- Abruti ! J'suis pas un trampoline ! hurla le dragon d'acier sur son partenaire.

- Tu me gênais, crétin !

S'en suivit un combat verbal entre les deux jeunes hommes, jusqu'à ce que le maître, en ayant assez d'attendre, leur envoya une sphère de lumière qui eut pour effet de les séparer.

_07:00 : _Ils se ruèrent sur le maître en enchainant les attaques. Makarov se contentait de les esquiver, soit en se baissant, soit en se penchant légèrement, se servant de ses bras pour dévier les coups de poings et de pieds acharnés des deux chasseurs de dragons. Les mouvements des deux mages n'étaient absolument pas coordonnés. A tel point, qu'ils faillirent se donner à eux-mêmes des coups, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Cela facilita la tâche de Makarov qui dans ce vacarme, arriva plus facilement à anticiper la trajectoire de leur attaques.

_05:00 :_ Au bout de quelques minutes sans toucher le maître une seule fois, ils reculèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle :

- Putain ! On n'y arrivera pas comme ça ! ragea Gajeel tout en s'efforçant de ralentir sa respiration.

- Le vieux n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début du combat, fit remarquer le blond, car en effet, les pieds de celui-ci étaient fixement ancrés sur le sol, au même endroit qu'au départ, ce qui avait le don de mettre ses adversaires hors d'eux.

Autour d'eux, tous les membres de la guilde, qui n'étaient pas parti en missions, s'étaient rassemblés et observaient en silence le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-J'crois qu'on va devoir s'y mettre sérieusement à deux, proposa le dragon d'acier.

Luxus émit un grognement pour signifier son accord. Ils se déplacèrent, et se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et prirent une grande inspiration :

- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE !

- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER !

Un cyclone de particule de métal et un autre de foudre se dirigea tout droit sur le maître. Celui-ci croisa les bras, poing fermé en position de défense. Ce qui fut inattendu, c'est le fait que les deux cyclones se fusionnèrent créant un cyclone composé de spirale de métal et d'électricité ravageant tout sur son passage. Makarov se le prit de plein fouet, reculant de quelques mètres, il dispersa alors l'attaque grâce à sa magie. Les deux chasseurs de dragon se regardèrent un sourire satisfait sur leurs lèvres.

- Ce n'est que le début le vieux, ricana le petit-fils du maître. T'es près Gaj ?

- Ouais !

Makarov soupira, il avait dû faire des efforts physiques considérables, en effet, cette attaque aurait pu être destructrice sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. « Si ces deux-là arrivaient à coordonner leurs mouvements, ils pourraient faire une sacrée équipe ».

- Non, mais attend ! Tu m'as appelé comment ? percuta le mage d'acier.

- Bah Gaj ! Gajeel c'est trop long j'ai la flemme, pourquoi ? demanda Luxus en levant un sourcil.

- C'est quoi ce surnom pourri ! Il est hors de question que tu m'appelles ainsi.

- Tu préfères « face de piercings » peut-être ? répondit-il au brun avec un sourire narquois, celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants.

- Si c'est comme ça, je t'appellerai « Lux ».

- Si tu veux, je m'en fous.

Makarov sourit, ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

_03:59 :_

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Nargua le vieil homme.

- LA FERME LE VIEUX ! hurlèrent les deux chasseurs avant de se précipiter sur le maître.

Gajeel l'attaqua sur la gauche et Luxus, la droite. Makarov écarquilla les yeux en esquivant les deux mages d'un saut « Ils ont réussi à accorder leur attaque, ce n'est pas possible ! »mais sa réflexion fut de courte durée, Gajeel s'étant déjà servi de son bras transformé en pilier pour projeter Luxus sur le maître. CROCS DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT. Luxus se lança les deux poings joints sur son grand-père. Makarov ne pût l'esquiver, et s'écrasa violement par terre. Le mage de foudre atterrit souplement sur ses jambes et sourit à Gajeel. Celui-ci lui rendit volontiers ce sourire, content d'avoir réussi cet enchainement.

_02:00 :_ Leur joie fut hélas écourtée, Makarov lévita, autour de lui une bulle de protection se formait, il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour mettre une correction à ses adversaires, avant qu'ils ne refassent un de ces enchainements étonnamment prodigieux, car la prochaine fois, il ne serait pas du tout sûr de s'en tirer à si bon compte :

-Bravo, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, vous avez tout juste réussi à m'érafler, sourit le vieil homme, et il est temps que je riposte un peu.

Sur cette phrase, il s'élança sur les deux jeunes chasseurs de dragons balança son poing dans le ventre de Luxus tandis que son pied alla dans celui de Gajeel, les envoyant valser. Il ne les laissa pas atterrir et les frappa d'autres coups. Les deux mages se défendirent du mieux qu'ils purent mais n'eurent pas un instant de répit pour se défendre. Le maître s'était retransformé en géant et continuait à terrasser de toutes parts ses rivaux. Les dernières minutes passèrent ainsi…

_00:00 : _Le maître s'arrêta et déclara - regardant les deux mages au sol, n'étant presque pas blessé, mais exténué :

-C'est fini ! vous avez perdu !

Makarov se retourna vers les membres de sa guilde qui étaient restés muets durant l'intégralité du combat. Certains étaient même retournés à l'intérieur de la guilde, car ils savaient tous que si par malheur, ils osaient dire le moindre commentaire sur ce combat, ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure avec les deux mages :

-Wendy ! Tu peux les soigner s'il te plaît ?

La chasseuse de dragons célestes alla se placer près des deux mages qui s'étaient relevés et commença à les soigner :

-Vous partirez en mission dès ce soir, leur annonça le maître.

Les deux mages ne dirent rien, dégoutés par leur défaite.

* * *

><p>Les deux chasseurs de dragons partirent sans prononcer le moindre mot, en direction de l'infirmerie de la guide sous ordre du maître. Ils ne protestèrent pas, trop dépités à l'idée de s'être fait avoir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Gajeel s'allongea sur un des lits, les mains derrière la tête. Luxus, lui, s'avachit sur une chaise en grognant :<p>

- Fait chier ! Si on avait eu un peu plus de temps, on ne se serait pas fait avoir ! ragea le mage aux cheveux longs.

- Connaissant le vieux, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! s'exclame Luxus dont la rage était à peine dissimulée.

- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda timidement la petite mage céleste en entrant dans la pièce.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Wendy se dirigea vers le dragon, qui avait les yeux fermés sur le lit, pour finir de le soigner – bien que cette tâche ne soit pas brillante de complexité. Puis, elle alla s'occuper du mage de foudre, mais constatant que celui-ci n'était pas blessé, elle préféra prendre congé, à la vue des deux mages en colère. Wendy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Luxus lui répondis enfin :

- Bah va falloir faire cette stupide mission, pas le choix, on a promis. N'est-ce pas Gaj ?

- Mmh…

Wendy leur sourit et sortit, les laissant seuls. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle alla directement voir le maître pour lui dire que les deux dragons slayers tiendraient leur promesse. Le maître en soupira de soulagement, son plan avait fonctionné à peu près comme il l'avait prévue.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Luxus se releva en époussetant ses vêtements :

- Je te propose de partir ce soir, plus vite on sera là-bas, plus vite on aura fini. Donc si on prend le train à 19h, on sera à Crocus à 23h – il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pensant tout haut - il nous faudra trouver une auberge, peut-être que…

- J'peux pas, l'informa Gajeel – toujours les yeux fermés - le coupant dans sa réflexion.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? s'énerva le blond en attrapant le col du chasseur de dragon d'acier.

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu, je ne peux pas modifier, expliqua vaguement Gajeel en attrapant le poignet du mage de foudre pour lui faire lâcher prise – donc je te propose qu'on parte demain midi.

- Pas question, cria méchamment Luxus en resserrant sa poigne - on part ce soir un point c'est tout !

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible ! T'es complètement bouché ou quoi ?! Alors arrête de me faire chier, face d'éclair ! s'énerva Gajeel devant l'obstination du blond.

- Toi, tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la face… commença Luxus en levant son poing vers la tête de Gajeel lorsque Lily entra dans la pièce, interrompant leur début de bagarre.

- Gajeel, c'est l'heure !

Les deux mages tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, lui lançant, tous deux, un regard de tueur. Lily comprit qu'il venait de les interrompre mais s'en fichant royalement, il répéta :

-On doit y aller Gajeel, c'est l'heure !

Luxus jeta un coup d'œil vers ledit Gajeel et fût surpris de voir qu'il avait perdu toute envie de se battre en entendant les paroles de son chat. Il se dégagea d'un Luxus figé d'un simple mouvement d'épaule et sortit, suivit de près par le chat noir. Luxus resta seul et abasourdi au centre de l'infirmerie, le bras encore levé, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'apprêtait à mettre une raclée au mage insolant quand en une phrase le chat avait réussi à embarquer Gajeel, et le laisser en plan. Il soupira et poussa un juron à l'encontre du chat et de son maître puis sorta à son tour.

* * *

><p>Dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était à son comble en cette fin de matinée, des voix, des rires, des chants mais chose rare chez Fairy tail : il n'y avait pas de bagarres. Ce qui était certainement dû à l'absence de Natsu et Grey qui étaient déjà partit en mission. Le dragon de feu et le mage de glace passaient leur temps à se chamailler, finissant à chaque fois par en venir aux mains. Luxus aperçut le maître, qui comme à son habitude, était assit sur le comptoir du bar. Makarov était en train de discuter avec Ever Green et Elfman. <em>« Il leur a sûrement donné une mission moins stupide que la mienne »<em> pesta le mage de foudre en s'approchant de son grand-père.

Quand le vieil homme vit arriver son petit-fils, il souhaita bonne chance à Ever Green et Elfman, puis il rajouta d'une voix taquine qu'ils ne devaient pas en profiter pour aller faire des galipettes. Il se retourna ensuite vers le mage aux cheveux blonds hérissés qui commandait une boisson à Mirajane, laissant Ever Green et Elfman devenir rouge pivoine, l'une de rage et l'autre de gêne.

- Quand comptez-vous partir ? demanda le maître.

- Bientôt, répondit Luxus en approchant sa bière à ses lèvres, qu'il but, cul sec.

Makarov allait lui demander d'être plus précis, quand son petit-fils se leva, posa quelques pièces près de son verre vide et partit en direction de la sortie, une main dans la poche, l'autre faisant un vague signe d'au revoir :

-A la prochaine le vieux ! fit le mage de foudre en passant l'entrée principale, bousculant au passage le pauvre Waren qui discutait avec Readers.

Luxus regretta que la bande de Raijin ne soit pas là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de son temps jusqu'à demain, tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui avait soi-disant à faire. C'est ainsi que le chasseur de dragon foudroyant décida de trouver Gajeel et son chat pour savoir ce qui pouvait empêcher leur départ. Il réajusta ses écouteurs, augmenta le son de sa musique et partit vers le centre-ville de Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Sur la place, un jeune homme serpentait entre les stands du marché. Qui compte se trouvant près de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se décaler légèrement afin d'éviter les regards meurtriers que lançait l'inconnu en parcourant la foule. Luxus était à deux doigts d'exploser, cela faisait des heures qu'il parcourait tous les recoins de la ville à la recherche de Gajeel sans y parvenir et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il était prêt à étriper tous les hommes avec des cheveux longs noirs qui passaient à côté de lui. Heureusement pour eux, le ventre de Luxus signala sa présence à son propriétaire quand il passa devant une boulangerie. Le mage décida d'y entrer pour se changer les idées et fût étonné de voir qu'il y avait cinq personnes devant lui. Il se mit derrière elles, tout en reluquant des viennoiseries. Son ventre fit du bruit - le dragon déglutit - quand il vit enfin l'objet de sa convoitise : un beignet à la fraise, ses préférés ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en restait que deux de ce savoureux parfum. Luxus écouta la commande d'un client, espérant qu'il ne lui prenne pas son péché mignon. Ce fût le tour d'un petit homme chauve qui commanda à la boulangère une baguette. Celle-ci la lui donna, et l'homme paya avant de sortir de la boulangerie. Luxus ne pût retenir un soupir de soulagement, il ne restait alors plus que quatre personnes qui attendaient d'être servi. La cliente suivante était une jeune femme accompagnée de sa petite fille qui acheta un pain et une sucette. <em>« Encore trois »<em> décompta le mage de foudre. Ce fût le tour de deux vieilles dames, la plus forte déclara qu'elle avait passé une commande pour un gâteau. La boulangère partit donc dans l'arrière-boutique pendant que la vieille femme se retourna vers la plus maigre des deux.

- Tu ne sais pas la dernière ? Il paraît que Madame Jansenne a réussi à trouver un baby-sitter pour ses petits-enfants, sans payer l'ombre d'un rond.

- Ah bon ? Qui serait assez fou pour garder gratuitement ces garnements ? Questionna la vieille dame en réajustant son sac près d'elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au grand gaillard derrière elle qui reluquait la vitrine près d'elle. Elle était persuadée que c'était son sac qu'il regardait avec avidité et non l'étalage de beignets.

- C'est un jeune voyou couvert de piercing, paraît-il, qu'elle loge dans la petite maison à côté de la sienne. On m'a dit qu'il avait voulu avoir un chat alors que c'est interdit, l'informa la grosse dame en réajustant la monture de ses lunettes, fière de ses sources – Alors elle a fait un marché avec ce dernier, et voilà qu'il garde ses petits-enfants pendant trois jours, et elle autorise même la présence du chat !

- Ah bah ça alors ! Elle a été maligne sur ce coup-là ! Mais elle n'a pas eu peur qu'il l'attaque ? demanda la vieille inquiète pour son amie, toujours en jetant des regards vers le jeune homme derrière elle qui se mettait carrément à baver. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa conversation avec son amie, qui lui répondit, tout en augmentant l'accroche sur son sac à main :

- Oh, ça je ne sais pas mais Madame Lecoq m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'il avait un regard de tueur, les yeux rouges sang et il paraît que son chat se balade avec une épée dans le dos, non mais tu imagines ? Tu verras, un jour, on l'a retrouvera morte égorgée chez elle ! Se lamenta la vieille femme à son amie.

Elles n'eurent pas le plaisir de continuer leurs ragots quand la boulangère revint, un paquet à la main. Elle le tendit aux deux femmes, qui le prirent et sortirent de la boutique. Luxus constata que la description de ces vieilles commères lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais ne chercha pas plus loin en entendant la commande de la dernière personne devant lui :

- J'aimerais deux beignets, s'il vous plaît, commença timidement le jeune homme à l'attention de la boulangère. Celui-ci était petit et frêle, gesticulant sur place – il avait peur du colosse derrière lui, dont il sentait le regard posé sur son dos :

- Quelle saveur ? demanda la femme en souriant.

- Je tenterai bien la fraise.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que ledit regard posé sur lui se fit d'autant plus pesant.

-Vous avez de la chance Monsieur, ce sont les derniers, l'informa la boulangère en attrapant à l'aide d'une pince lesdits beignets.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard craintif derrière lui, et transpira avec abondance en voyant que Luxus – arborant une aura maléfique autour de lui - craquait la jointure de ses doigts tout en lui lançant un regard noir et meurtrier.

- Euh…En fait, je vais en prendre, mais aux chocolats, s'empressa de demander l'homme tétanisé, priant pour qu'il ne finisse pas en bouillis dans les minutes qui suivront.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui oui, s'il vous plaît. Le jeune homme transpirait de plus en plus en voyant le regard carnassier que lui jetait le mage de foudre.

La boulangère lui donna son emplette, il s'empressa de sortir un billet de sa poche avant de courir vers la sortie :

-Attendez ! Votre monnaie ! s'exclama la femme qui n'avait rien repérer du manège du blond - En voilà un qui était pressé de partir, on aurait cru qu'il fuyait un monstre.

Luxus haussa les épaules et commanda ses savoureux beignets à la fraise, paya, et sortit de la boulangerie, avec un sourire satisfait. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs de la place et se mit à déguster ses beignets avec euphorie. Il les finit rapidement et regarda autour de lui – en léchant ses doigts pour ne pas perdre une miette de ces mets si convoités- le soleil commençait à se décliner, offrant aux passants un magnifique coucher de soleil, aux teintes bleus et rouges. Soudain, il vit passer dans son champ de vision, de l'autre côté de la grande place, une tâche noire qu'il reconnut aussitôt – il l'avait cherché toute la journée. Il se leva précipitamment et suivit le chat noir dans la ruelle. Lily bifurqua dans les allées étroites, pendant quelques minutes, suivit de près par Luxus sans pour autant s'être fait repérer. Le chat finit par s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'une maison, il semblait hésitant à l'idée de franchir la porte, mais au bout de quelques instants, il l'ouvrit et entra avant de la refermer derrière lui. Luxus se rapprocha directement de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, salut,  
>Merci pour vos reviews<br>J'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se déroule peu de temps après qu'Edolas et Luxus étaient déjà de retour dans la guilde.  
>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, <em>

_A bientôt,_

_Ventine_

**Chapitre 3 : Les mésaventures de Gajeel**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », s'exclama Luxus, stupéfait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux_.

Le mage de foudre tomba dos au mur sous la fenêtre, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Luxus se releva légèrement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, regardant la scène seulement dans le petit espace qui se trouvait entre le pot de fleur et le mur. Sans en avoir peur, il préférait être prudent. Sa vision de la pièce était limitée, mais elle lui permettait de confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas, en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée uniquement par la luminosité de la télévision. Pourtant malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Luxus n'eut aucun mal à discerner ce qu'il s'y passait grâce à ses yeux de chasseur de dragons, et ses sens plus développés que la moyenne. Devant la télévision, sur le canapé se trouvait… Luxus, déglutit… allongé, un Gajeel enchaîné et bâillonné. Autour de lui, des enfants s'amusaient tranquillement. Deux des gamins étaient sur lui, et regardaient avec intérêt la télévision. Le premier des petits garçons, un blond d'à peine cinq ans, sautait avec fureur sur le ventre du dragon d'acier lui coupant le souffle à chaque rebond, l'autre garçon, d'approximativement du même âge cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans un sac, tout en soufflant sur une de ses mèches brunes. Luxus se désintéressa de lui, et porta son regard sur le visage rouge du mage d'acier et s'esclaffa en apercevant deux petites jumelles aux longues nattes blondes, lui tresser ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Le dragon de foudre rigola de plus belle en apercevant le petit brun sortir un feutre noir de son sac et se mettre à dessiner des moustaches de chat sur le visage du dragon d'acier…. Chat ?… « Tiens mais où est Lily ? » se demanda Luxus en se rappelant qu'il l'avait suivi, il le chercha du regard mais ne le vit pas, pourtant dans la seule partie qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa cachette - non pas qu'il s'était caché, il préférait juste ne pas être repéré tout simplement – Luxus se releva en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, préférant ce concentrer sur la scène. Il resta tout de même dans l'ombre de la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, au cas où les enfants regarderaient dans sa direction, en effet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas ça. Il tendit le cou et aperçu enfin le chat noir. Celui-ci s'était réfugié en haut d'un placard, et essayait de repousser un jeune adolescent qui était monté sur une chaise et tentait de l'attraper. Luxus se demanda pourquoi il ne donnerait pas tout simplement, un coup sur la tête de chacun de ses gamins, il serait plus vite tranquille. Après tout, ce n'était que des enfants, il ne comprenait pas comment les deux mages aient pu se retrouver dans cette situation qui, il devait l'avouer, était plutôt incompréhensible et … tordue. Luxus soupira d'exaspération, ces deux rigolos étaient encore plus faibles qu'il ne le pensait, ils s'étaient fait maîtriser par de simples gamins, quels abrutis ! Le mage de foudre secoua la tête, exaspéré et dire qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec le mec qui était bâillonné et maquillé par des gosses ! _ « Stonk ! »_ c'est quoi ce bruit ? Luxus releva la tête vers la maison où il put voir Lily en train d'enlever le bâillon du dragon d'acier, il était seul dans la pièce… seul ?... Luxus eu alors un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna lentement, un frisson d'horreur le parcourant. Mais à peine commençait-il son mouvement, qu'un cri d'attaque émana derrière lui. Luxus n'eut donc pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait, lui aussi enchaîné. Le mage de foudre se maudit intérieurement, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait baissé sa vigilance.

Luxus releva la tête vers ses kidnappeurs, les cinq enfants avaient formé un cercle autour de lui et le regardaient de haut avec un sourire victorieux sur leurs visages. Il avait envie de les étrangler. Le plus grand, un garçon aux cheveux carotte, dont le visage était couvert de tâche de rousseur, se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et se mit à parler :

« Alors, on espionne ? Héhéhéhé !

- Détachez-moi immédiatement bande de sales morveux ! sommât Luxus, en lançant un regard plein d'éclair au dit morveux.

- Même pas en rêve ! Fût la seule réponse qu'il eut, avant que l'enfant roux ne donne ordre aux autres enfants de le transporter à l'intérieur.»

Les enfants attrapèrent le mage de foudre par le manteau, et le trainèrent dans la maison sous ses insultes. Luxus les menaça de toute sorte de chose plus atroces les unes que les autres, mais les enfants l'ignorèrent royalement. Ils le claquèrent aux pieds du chasseur de dragon d'acier, qui était toujours enchaîné et allongé sur le canapé. Tant qu'à Lily, il était retourné se réfugier en haut de son placard. Luxus put les entendre ricaner, une veine de colère et d'énervement apparu sur sa tempe. Sa rage augmenta encore plus lorsque Lily lui demanda :

« Alors Luxus, on se joint à nous ? » gloussa le chat noir depuis son perchoir.

Le mage de foudre qui était retourné vers les enfants, pour les observer s'asseoir en rond dans un coin où il semblait discuter de son sort. Luxus jeta un regard courroucé au chat noir qui rigolait toujours, quand il eut une idée. Il se retourna vers la bande de gamins avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :

« Eh, les morveux ! les interpella-t-il, Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attrapé le chat ? » leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en pointant de la tête le placard où Lily c'était soudain arrêté de rire.

Les enfants, se souvenant de la présence du chat noir, se levèrent d'un bond et se ruèrent en criant vers le placard, puis ils sautèrent pour attraper le chat, qui s'était recroquevillé au maximum dans un coin, espérant rester hors de portées de ses assaillants.

Luxus regarda quelques instants la scène avant de se retourner vers le mage aux cheveux longs qui regardait son chat se faire attaquer. Gajeel, sentit le regard de Luxus, il se retourna donc pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Questionna le chasseur de dragon d'acier.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondit le mage de foudre en essayant d'enlever ses chaînes. - Comment t'es-tu retrouvé enchaîné, à jouer les baby-sitters ? Non, attends, en fait, je m'en fous, dépêches-toi de t'en débarrasser afin qu'on puisse aller faire cette stupide mission.

- Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit abruti ! répliqua Gajeel.

- Putain, mais dans quel merdier tu t'es mis ?- Luxus s'énervait de plus en plus, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de ses maudites chaînes, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du placard : Lily était toujours réfugié en haut, mais les gosses étaient en train de ramener des meubles pour en faire un escabeau.

- Oh ! La ferme, face d'éclairs ! Pour information, j'ai dû faire un marché pour garder ma maison, et pour que Lily puisse y vivre.

- Je m'en fous de tes histoires ! Ce qui me fait rager, c'est qu'on n'a pas pu partir parce que Monsieur jouait aux gardes d'enfants, et en plus, tu t'es fais maîtriser par cinq gosses, pas plus hauts que trois pommes. »

Le mage de foudre arrivait de moins en moins à garder son calme, car en effet, les dits _gosses_ étaient en train de tirer sur la queue du chat noir pour le faire descendre, et il ne restait en fait que quelques instants avant qu'ils ne s'approchent.

« Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux lotis que moi», l'informa sarcastiquement le dragon d'acier.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour le mage blond, qui, trouvant cette situation déjà assez humiliante, ne manquait finalement plus qu'on le lui fasse remarquer, et pour qu'il voit ainsi, s'envoler le peu de fierté que lui laissait cette situation, c'est-à-dire assis à même le sol et enchaîné, peinant à se sortir de cette impasse.

Les enfants, qui avaient enfin réussi à faire tomber le chat, se dirigèrent vers les deux autres captifs, quand soudain, un énorme éclair éclata dans la pièce, éblouissant l'intégralité de celle-ci. Puis un bruit de chaîne fracassant le sol se fit entendre, avant que la pièce ne retombe dans la pénombre.

« Mais où est passé le type avec le casque en pointe ? », demanda le garçonnet, en soufflant sur une de ses mèches brunes.

Luxus n'était plus dans la pièce. Gajeel se redressa sur le canapé, et regarda autour de lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le mage de foudre avait soudainement disparu. Les enfants, qui étaient tous aussi ébahis que lui, lâchèrent Lily et se rassemblèrent autour des chaînes, désormais avides d'utilité, puisqu'elles n'enchaînaient plus personne. Lily, profita de leur désintérêt pour chiper les clés qui pendouiller à la ceinture du gamin roux, trop concentré à fixer les chaînes délaissées, pour réagir. Le chat noir se dirigea ensuite vers son partenaire pour le détacher, mais à peine montait-il sur le canapé, qu'un nouvel éclair éblouit la pièce. Luxus était réapparu derrière les cinq enfants. Sans les laisser réagir, il leur donna à chacun un coup sans vergogne sur la tête. Les enfants s'évanouirent et tombèrent au sol. Le mage de foudre se retourna alors vers le dragon d'acier qui était en train d'effacer les moustaches de chat qu'il avait sur le visage, tandis que Lily balança les chaînes, dans un coin de la pièce :

« Bon maintenant qu'ils dorment, Lily va les garder. » ordonna-t-il au chat avant de pointer le doigt vers Gajeel qui était toujours entrain d'essayer d'effacer les marques de moustaches, en vain.

« Nous, on part en mission ! », commanda Luxus, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la protestation.

Il était furieux d'avoir perdu son temps pour de telles bêtises, il devait être la fin d'après-midi, et si cette face de piercing ne s'était pas improvisée baby-sitter, ils seraient arrivés depuis longtemps. Il regarda Gajeel avec assistance, attendant que celui-ci daigne se lever, afin qu'ils puissent enfin partir et qu'il arrête de frotter son stupide visage qui avait fini par ressembler à une pivoine.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Gajeel le regarda, semblant percuter ce qui s'était passé dans le salon :

« Non mais, t'es un grand malade toi ! s'exclama Gajeel en se levant pour empoigner le col du manteau du blond - Tu les as assommé ! Tu es complètement débile, ma parole !

Luxus arquant un sourcil :

- Bah quoi ? Tu sais très bien que c'était le seul moyen pour les calmer, et pour qu'on soit tranquille, sale face de piercing !

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ABRUTI ! hurla le mage d'acier, en s'agrippant plus fermement au col de Luxus, J'AI FAIT UN CONTRAT ! J'AI PROMIS DE NE PAS LES TOUCHER !

- AH ? J'savais pas, fallait le dire plus tôt, je les aurais pas frapper sinon, j'aurais juste attendu qu'ils s'endorment épuisés en leur chantant une berceuse, répondit sarcastiquement Luxus, comme si cela l'aurait empêché de les frapper.

- NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ?

- Ouais

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! » affirma Gajeel, lassé par cet abruti qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Le mage aux cheveux longs leva son poing en direction du blond. Celui-ci l'esquiva sans peine avant qu'à son tour, il lève le poing pour faire un croquet dans la tête du dragon d'acier. Gajeel l'esquivant, leva sa jambe, tandis que Luxus fit de même avec la sienne. Commençait alors une lutte jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé des enfants se relève. Luxus et Gajeel s'arrêtèrent en pleine action et regardèrent l'enfant se relever, et chanceler, encore sonné par le coup du mage. Luxus, ne voulant pas qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits, lâcha le chasseur de dragon d'acier, et se dirigea vers l'enfant avant de lui assener un nouveau coup sur la tête. L'enfant s'évanouit de nouveau. La mâchoire de Gajeel tomba jusqu'au sol. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce crétin avait recommencé.

« Nan mais tu es bouché ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas les frapper !

- A par dire « nan mais », tu sais faire autre chose ?

- Toi… Je vais…» commença Gajeel dont les nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher, épuisés par l'énervement. Il leva son poing pour recommencer là où il s'était arrêté.

Lily, qui en avait marre de les regarder se crêper le chignon, jeta un œil vers les enfants évanouis : ils avaient effectivement l'air de dormir, sauf le petit roux, qui arborait un début de bosse. Le chat noir décida d'intervenir avant que le mage de foudre finisse par tuer celui qui aurait le malheur de se relever :

« Hum, Hum ! toussa le chat pour rappeler sa présence - Gajeel ! Luxus ! Si vous voulez partir, c'est maintenant, la vieille dame Jansenne ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Les deux mages regardèrent le chat et d'un accord commun arrêtèrent leur match :

- Je te réglerai ton compte plus tard », affirma le mage d'acier avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

Il en redescendit quelques instants plus tard, avec un sac à dos, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant un signe de la main au chat noir. Luxus le suivit sans même faire un signe au chat, réajustant son casque et son manteau. Ils sortirent de la maison laissant le chat s'occuper du reste. Les deux mages rejoignirent la grande place sans dire un mot, ils allaient passer devant la boulangerie, quand soudain, Gajeel se dirigea précipitamment derrière un mur qui cachait la façade de la boutique. Luxus le suivit lentement :

« Qu'es ce qui t'arrive encore ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Chut ! répondit le mage aux cheveux longs en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. – Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit, sinon on ne pourra pas partir, et vu comme tu as l'air d'être pressé d'aller au bain public…»

Le dragon de foudre décida de ne pas relever pour cette fois, et regarda dans la direction que Gajeel lui indiquait. Une vieille femme sortait de la boulangerie, Luxus en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de la femme dont il gardait les gosses. Ils la regardèrent tourner à une intersection. Gajeel ne fut que réprimer un soupir de soulagement, qui fit ricaner le mage à côté de lui.

« Bon, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, si on allait à la gare ?

-Okay, mais avant, passons chez moi, je dois prendre mon sac, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le prendre plus tôt ? râla le brun, en suivant le mage de foudre qui repartait.

En guise de réponse, il n'eut qu'un silence.

Gajeel haussa les épaules de dédain, et suivit de près le mage de foudre qui se faufilait entre les ruelles. Au bout d'un moment, le chasseur de dragon d'acier ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait, son odorat très développer ne lui étant d'aucune aide ici. Il se contentait seulement de suivre les pas du dragon de foudre tout en restant à une distance respectable. Il pouvait quand même entendre la musique qui s'échappait du casque du blond. Gajeel se surprit même à chantonner. Il claqua vite des dents quand Luxus se retourna pour voir s'il le suivait bien. Il était hors de question que la face d'éclair sache qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux. Luxus finit par s'arrêter devant le portail d'une grande maison. Il déclara sans se retourner :

« Tu restes là, je reviens dans deux minutes. » Puis il ouvrit le portail avant de le refermer derrière lui, il fit de même avec la porte d'entrée. Gajeel haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le poteau électrique à côté de lui. Il se mit à observer la maison. Celle-ci devait être très récente. Elle semblait également s'élever à deux étages, et chaque fenêtre arborait un pot de fleur. Si il était déjà passé devant cette maison auparavant, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait appartenir au grand Luxus Drayer. De plus, la maison était dans une impasse et on ne pouvait la voir de la rue. Encore faudrait-il réussir à arriver jusque cette rue. Il fallait bifurquer entre ruelle une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Gajeel tourna autour de lui pour observer le quartier et ce qu'il vit le choqua quelque peu, il ne voyait que la face arrière des maisons voisines. On pouvait dire que la maison du mage de foudre était à l'abri des regards indiscrets vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre qui donnait sur sa maison. Le chasseur de dragon d'acier se demandait pourquoi le mage blond avait choisi une maison, à ce point, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, quand celui-ci sortit de sa maison avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule gauche. Il ferma la porte à clés et se dirigea vers le mage d'acier.

« On peut y aller », informa-t-il avant de repartir en direction de la gare.

Gajeel qui ne voulait pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de ruelles, s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, et ce, toujours dans un silence religieux.

Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, où ils prirent deux billets de train vers Crocus. Le caissier leur informa qu'ils avaient de la chance, car leur train venait juste d'arriver en gare.

« Parfait », fût le seul mot de Luxus, qui, par la même occasion, rompit le silence.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se parler. Après tout, leur collaboration n'était pas d'un accord commun, au contraire, alors pourquoi se forcer à être amical l'un envers l'autre ? Toute fois, ils avaient donné leur parole d'honneur, et ils se devaient de la tenir, en faisant équipe durant les six prochains mois, mais au-delà de cette période, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Les deux mages se dirigèrent vers le wagon,

« C'est le numéro combien ? demanda Gajeel qui n'avait pas les billets. Comme réponse, il eut droit à avoir un des billets collé sous son nez. Gajeel plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription: "n°12" puis il se mit à chercher le dit wagon.

- C'est celui-là, soupira le mage de foudre en désignant le prochain.

Gajeel réajusta son sac et monta dans le wagon, suivit de près par le blond. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte de cabine quand un vieil homme tapa sur son épaule avec sa canne :

- Veuillez m'excuser jeune homme, mais vous importunez le passage et je suis un tant soit peu pressé ! »

Gajeel se retourna lentement et lui lança un regard meurtrier : pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur et ce vieux grognon se permettait de l'embêter. Le jeune homme souffla fortement pour garder son calme et ne pas faire un massacre. Il se retourna après un dernier regard tout aussi meurtrier, lui intimant le silence, et ouvrit la cabine avant d'y entrer. Le vieil homme en fût scotché et outragé, il se retourna, cherchant l'approbation de Luxus :

« Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Il n'y a donc plus aucun respect envers les anciens, maintenant ! Quelle honte ! De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais osé faire ça à nos aïeules !...

Luxus souffla, il n'était pas de meilleure humeur que la face de piercings et n'avait pas envie d'écouter les jérémiades du vieil homme :

- Monsieur, est-ce que votre antique postérieur pourrait ce décalé du passage ? » demanda-t-il avec le ton le plus poli qu'il pouvait avoir. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il poussa le vieil homme et entra à son tour dans la cabine. Laissant le vieil homme choqué dans le couloir.

Luxus prit soin de fermer le verrou derrière lui, comme ça, il ne serait plus importuné. Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil encore libre, car Gajeel s'était allongé sur le sien, les bras derrières la tête, semblant dormir. Le mage de foudre posa son sac, et s'assit près de la fenêtre dont il s'accouda sur le rebord. Quelques instants plus tard, le train se mit en route. Pendant le premier quart d'heure, aucun des deux ne parlaient, chacun voguant à son occupation, s'avérant ainsi, être la sieste.

« On a combien de temps à passer dans ce train ? » demanda finalement Gajeel, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Gajeel ouvrit un œil pour voir si la face d'éclair l'avait au moins écouté ou s'il était toujours en train de dormir. Il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait. Luxus n'était pas en train de dormir, loin de là, il avait posé sa main sous son menton et regardait, d'un air stoïque, le paysage qui défilait. Rien de bien surprenant, hormis le teint verdâtre qu'il arborait, et le léger tremblement dans sa main droite, posé sur son ventre. Gajeel éclata de rire :

« Alors Luxus, on a un petit mal des transports ? questionna sarcastiquement le dragon d'acier.

- La ferme ! maugréa le mage blond, d'une voix mal assurée, qui fit rire de plus belle le brun.

Luxus lui lança un regard plein de haine, mais Gajeel ne comptait pas en restait là, il était extrêmement rare de voir le grand Luxus Drayer montrer un signe de faiblesse.

- En fait, tu n'es pas mieux que cet abruti de salamandre !

- C'est une des caractéristiques d'un chasseur de dragon, chuchota Luxus, qui avait l'air de plus en plus mal, le train était en train d'effectuer une série de virages. Gajeel tiqua à cette remarque :

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas mon cas ?

- C'est parce que tu es trop faible », affirma le mage de foudre en rigolant, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt : il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un spasme.

Gajeel devint rouge à cette insulte : lui plus faible que la salamandre ? Il pourrait peut-être admettre être légèrement plus faible que le mage de foudre, qui était quand même un mage de classe S. Mais être plus faible que la salamandre était tout bonnement hors de question, plutôt mourir.

Le mage d'acier se releva et se précipita vers le mage de foudre pour lui envoyer son poing, mais celui-ci se leva d'un coup, et sortit à toute hâte de la cabine. Gajeel resta dans la pièce, le poing encore levé, à regarder la porte grande ouverte de la cabine. Il souffla puis il se rallongea sur le fauteuil : l'autre face d'éclair n'allait pas revenir de sitôt. Le mage d'acier bailla, il allait en profiter pour faire une petite sieste. 

* * *

><p>Luxus s'était précipité aux toilettes avec l'intention d'aller expulser son dernier repas, mais grâce à un effort surhumain et un contrôle total de lui-même, il garda les restes de ses beignets au fond de son estomac. Le mage blond était étonné, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malade. D'habitude, il avait juste la nausée mais là, avec ce stupide train, qui faisait trop de virages sur une petite distance, il n'avait pu en supporter d'avantage et avait dû sortir pour ne pas que l'autre face de piercings le voit aussi faible, cette idée étant une source considérable d'énervement chez lui. Luxus se rapprocha du lavabo et s'aspergea la figure. Il prit une serviette en papier et l'essuya. Il s'appuya ensuite quelques minutes sur le lavabo, attendant d'être sûr de ne plus avoir le tournis. Il détestait avoir le mal des transports, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était une des caractéristiques des chasseurs de dragon. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours eu. Sentant qu'il était redevenu comme avant, enfin presque : étant donné qu'il se sentait toujours nauséeux, bien que ce fût devenu supportable. Il sortit enfin des toilettes en réajustant son casque et augmentant sa musique. Il fit à peine un pas, avant d'heurter une personne. Il regarda alors, qui pouvait être l'imbécile qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Déjà qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, il espérait presque que ce soit cet abruti de face d'acier pour qu'il puisse se défoulait sur lui. Le chasseur de dragon haussa un sourcil, c'était le vieil homme de tout à l'heure. « Zut » pensa le mage de foudre. Celui-ci parut le reconnaître.<p>

Le vieil homme s'appuya de ses deux mains sur sa canne et toisa de haut en bas le jeune homme blond devant lui, c'était l'une des deux personnes qui lui avaient manqué de respect un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Luxus s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une remarque sur sa politesse de tout à l'heure, mais le vieil homme n'en fit de rien, au contraire :

« Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien jeune homme ? Vous avez le teint bien pâle, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Luxus.

- Il se moque de moi, là ? pensa le dragon de foudre, - il va vite le regretter... on ne se moque pas impunément du grand Luxus Drayer. Il se rapprocha doucement du vieux moqueur, … 

* * *

><p>Gajeel soupira, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, son fauteuil était trop inconfortable. Il arrivait en fait à s'endormir à même le sol, mais ironiquement, quand il s'agissait d'un matelas ou d'un fauteuil incommode, il en était incapable. Le mage brun entrouvrit un œil en entendant la porte de la cabine. Luxus entra dans la pièce, et retourna à sa place. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux, et bizarrement, le mage de foudre avait comme qui dirait un sourire de satisfaction ? « Étrange », pensa Gajeel, mais il préféra laisser tomber et se concentrer plutôt sur comment charrier le mage de foudre.<p>

« Tu te sens mieux ? plaisanta-t-il, Luxus répondit alors avec un regard qui lui lançait des éclairs, il préféra alors changer de sujet, après tout autant profiter de l'ambiance non belliqueuse qui régnait dans la cabine. De plus, il y avait une question qui lui trottait depuis un petit moment :

- C'est quoi le programme quand on arrivera à Crocus ? On prend une calèche-taxi jusque Gorlann ?

- Non, j'aimerais qu'on fasse la route à pieds, il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller, l'informa le mage de foudre sans le regarder.

- Dis plutôt que c'est pour ne plus être malade, s'esclaffe Gajeel puis devant le regard outré du mage, il sût que ça n'avait rien avoir - mais pourquoi le demandait-t-il, alors ?

- Bah, il paraît que… commença Luxus, déviant son regard devant la question muette du mage d'acier - ...dans la forêt d'Uthalis, il y a un vieil homme qui vit en Hermite, et j'aimerais aller le voir.

- Et il a quoi de spécial, ce vieux ? demanda le mage aux cheveux longs, perplexe.

- Il paraît qu'il fait les meilleurs beignets à la fraise de Fiores.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Gajeel, relevant et secouant la tête, pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu - c'est pour cela que tu avais tellement envie de partir en mission, tu voulais t'en mettre plein la panse ! en conclut-t-il, - Soit, je m'en fiche ! »

Le mage d'acier se rallongea et referma les yeux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Luxus avait un péché mignon. Il rigola, car au moins cette collaboration lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux mage de foudre. Parce qu'hormis le fait de savoir qu'il était un chasseur de dragon foudroyant de rang S, il ne savait quasiment rien de lui. Il en avait appris plus sur le blond en quelques jours, alors qu'il faisait partie de Fairy Tail depuis presque qu'un an, déjà un an. Par contre, le point négatif était que cette découverte allait se faire dans les deux sens. Et Gajeel n'avait pas très envie que Luxus apprenne des choses sur lui. Même si le mage de foudre n'avait certainement pas très envie de lui dévoiler sa vie privée. Le mage aux cheveux longs soupira, il regarda le plafond puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond. Celui-ci était en train de dormir, seul, le son de sa respiration résonnant dans la cabine. Gajeel referma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à écouter le souffle régulier du chasseur de dragons de foudre. 

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, au bord de la capitale du Royaume de Fiores, un train entra dans la gare. Il ralentit doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une voix off déclara :<p>

« Bienvenue à Crocus, la capitale de la Floraison ». Les voyageurs, les bras pleins de valises, sortirent des wagons. Le train se vida peu à peu de tous ses passagers. Deux jeunes hommes descendirent sur le quai et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la gare. Luxus soupira discrètement, car, il n'y avait pas à dire, il préférait être sur la terre ferme. Le mage de foudre regarda autour de lui, il avait atteint l'entrée. En face, s'étendait la capitale, et des dizaines de diligences s'y dirigeaient. A droite, la forêt d'Uthalis. Luxus se retourna vers le mage aux cheveux longs, qui était en train de regarder un brancard avec un vieil homme. Celui-ci, avait une énorme bosse sur la tête et semblait évanoui. Le mage d'acier le reconnût immédiatement et porta un regard interrogatif vers le mage de foudre. Celui-ci ignora sa question muette et fit un signe de la tête en direction de la forêt avant de s'y diriger, et de s'y engouffrer. Gajeel, jeta un dernier regard vers le vieil homme qui s'était réveillé, et hurlait des propos incompréhensibles aux deux ambulanciers en tremblant de tout son corps, puis il se dirigea à son tour vers la forêt.

Le mage d'acier se contentait de suivre le mage de foudre sans se soucier de la direction qu'il suivait. Après tout, Luxus se faufilait entre les arbres, sans la moindre hésitation. Gajeel en conclut que ce n'était pas la première fois que Luxus allait chez le vieil homme pour s'empiffrer de beignets. A cette pensée, il rigola. Mais sa joie fût de courte durée quand Luxus s'arrêta d'un seul coup :

« Quoi ? demanda le brun qui avait failli percuter le mage de foudre.

Luxus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda d'abord, à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à gauche, et à droite, avant de déclarer très calmement :

- On s'est perdu.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles là ?

- Non », répondit-il, toujours aussi calmement, en se frottant la main derrière la tête.

Le visage du chasseur de dragon d'acier vira rouge, c'était une blague ? Ça faisait des heures qu'il suivait cette face d'éclair sans se poser de questions, ni même se servir de son odorat pour se repérer dans cette dense forêt, il faisait presque nuit maintenant et lui, était en train de dire qu'il s'était perdu ? Non, qu'_ils_ s'étaient perdu ?

« Tu veux dire que _tu _t'es perdu, face d'éclair ? gronda le dragon d'acier en s'approchant de Luxus.

- Parce que tu sais où on est toi ? » demanda Luxus avec un sourire narquois.

Gajeel ne répondit pas, lâcha son sac, et préféra foncer vers le mage de foudre pour lui coller son poing en pleine figure, celui-ci l'esquiva et se lança, à son tour, sur le brun. Gajeel bascula en arrière, Luxus sur lui. Gajeel mit ses pieds sous le ventre du mage de foudre pour le culbuter au-dessus de lui. Luxus fit une roulade tout en s'agrippant au col du manteau noir du dragon d'acier, le refaisant valser au-dessus de lui. Luxus délaissa lui aussi son sac et ils roulèrent, chacun entraînant l'autre dans sa chute.

« LACHE MOI, SALE FACE DE PIERCING !

- DEGAGE FACE D'ECLAIR ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA…. HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'ils venaient de tomber d'une falaise. Les deux mages tombèrent alors d'une vingtaine de mètres avant d'atterrir dans la rivière qui longeait la roche. Les deux chasseurs de dragon furent immédiatement entraîner par le courant. Ils firent leur possible pour se maintenir en dehors de l'eau, mais le courant se faisait de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, ils virent une cascade, les deux mages se regardèrent alors. Puis chutèrent dans l'eau.

Luxus tenta tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface. Le dragon de foudre prit une grande inspiration. Ses poumons lui brûlaient ayant avalé beaucoup d'eau. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et nagea vers la berge. Puis il remonta sur le rivage. Ses vêtements étaient totalement trempés, il retira alors son manteau et l'essora.

Gajeel remonta lui aussi à la surface, il secoua ses cheveux qui s'étaient jonchés devant son visage et nagea pour rejoindre le mage de foudre qui était entrain de tordre sauvagement son manteau. Gajeel essora ses longs cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau. Ils avaient au final tous les deux perdu leurs sacs.

Luxus remit son manteau, car de toute façon, tous ses vêtements étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient tombés dans un gouffre peu profond, la fin de la chute d'eau formait un petit lac entouré de terre. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour sortir de cette cuvette était de grimper la falaise, mais il faisait désormais trop sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, seule la lumière de la lune leur permettait de voir. Luxus se tourna vers Gajeel qui était assis, occupé à défaire les morceaux d'algues et de vases qui c'étaient collés dans ses cheveux. Le mage de foudre se rapprocha de lui et le toisa de haut, les bras croisés :

« Bravo ! Grâce à toi, on est coincés ici pour la nuit !

Le mage d'acier se releva et attrapa le col mouillé du blond :

- Si tu ne t'étais pas perdu, on n'en serait pas là !

Les deux chasseurs de dragon commencèrent un duel de regard, mais ce dernier fût vite interrompu par la pluie.

- Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, la poisse ! râla le mage de foudre, - Va falloir rester sous la pluie jusque demain !

- Il y a une cabane, l'informa le mage d'acier en désignant la dite cabane cachée dans les feuillages du petit bois. Il s'y dirigea et rigola en entendant bougonner Luxus.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! s'exclama le mage de foudre en le suivant.

La maisonnette était fermée à clés, il s'apprêta donc, _naturellement_, à en défoncer la porte à coup d'épaules quand Luxus le stoppa :

- Attend ! Le mage blond se dirigea vers un des pots de fleurs qui ornait la fenêtre, il y farfouilla quelques instants avant d'y sortir la clé. Il l'a balança malicieusement devant le nez de Gajeel, avant de le pousser pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette, celle-ci n'était composée que d'une pièce avec une table, quatre chaises, d'un feu avec un tapis ainsi que d'une petite cuisine.

Gajeel souffla, et se rapprocha du feu pour voir s'il y avait encore du bois sec, par chance il y en avait. Il se mit alors à chercher des allumettes dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Luxus se mit à chercher des couvertures dans le placard. Il n'en trouva qu'une avec deux coussins. Il posa ses trouvailles près du feu que Gajeel était en train d'allumer. Il soupira avant de déclarer en sachant la réaction qu'aurait la face de piercings ambulante :

« Il va falloir qu'on partage la couverture, annonça le mage de foudre.

Gajeel qui venait de réussir à allumer le feu, se leva brusquement :

- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla-t-il.

Le mage de foudre se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira, ça n'avait pas loupé !

- Bon écoute, Gaj ! commença-t-il le plus calmement possible. - Il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de me chamailler avec toi. Et si tu n'es pas….

- JE M'APPELLE GAJEEL ! Le coupa le brun. - Et il est hors de question qu'on dorme ensemble !

- Qui te parle de dormir ensemble ? On se met dos à dos, chacun de son côté !

- C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME !

- C'est quoi ton problème, alors ? Attend, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te tripoter ?! Je suis pas attiré par les mecs, moi !

- MOI NON PLUS, ET C'EST POUR CA QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME A COTE DE TOI !

- ARRETE DE M'HURLER DANS LES OREILLES ? Et puis si t'es pas content, je garde la couette pour moi tout seul !

Gajeel ne répondit pas, il croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Luxus rigola à cette image avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

-Tu fais quoi là ? demanda le dragon d'acier abasourdi

-Bah, je me déshabille. Mes fringues sont trempés, tu ne crois quand même pas je vais dormir avec ?

Gajeel n'eut rien à répondre à cela, il n'y avait pas pensé. Luxus avait raison sur les vêtements mais le fait de devoir partagé la couette avec un Luxus complétement nu, le dérangé au plus haut point. Il était plongé dans ses pensés sur l'horreur qu'il éprouvait face à cette situation qu'il ne vit pas le mage de foudre installer la couverture sur le tapis près du feu et s'y mettre en dessous.

-Tu devrais faire pareil, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu mouille la couette, déclara le blond en ajustant son oreiller derrière sa tête, pas du tout gêner.

Le mage aux cheveux longs sortie de sa torpeur et se résigna à se dévêtir lui aussi. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur une des chaises afin de la faire sécher. Il vit que le dragon de foudre avait fait de même avec les siens. Il enleva son pantalon puis son tee-shirt et les mis avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon et malheureusement il était aussi trempé que le reste. Il jeta un œil vers Luxus, celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Gajeel se dépêcha de l'enlever et le mettre avec le reste avant de s'installer sous la couverture.

-Tu as pas intérêt à te rapprocher ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant le loin possible du mage blond tout en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

Le mage de foudre roula ses yeux, « qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Et en plus, il est en train de prendre toute la couette ! » pensa-t-il avant de tirer sur le tissu pour récupérer sa moitié. Gajeel lui fit un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos en maugréant.

Luxus se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il décida d'ignorer les railleries incessantes du dragon d'acier.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si Mônsieur n'avais pas eu envie de s'empiffrais de beignets, et si Mônsieur ne c'était pas perdu, on n'en serait pas là ! On serait en train de dormir dans une auberge ! Et on aurait mangés !...

Gajeel, qui remarqua que le blond ignorait ses protestations, se retourna et regarda le mage de foudre qui s'était déjà endormie. « Il s'endort super vite ! » Il stoppa ses plaintes, vu que de toute façon personne ne l'écouté. Il remonta alors la couverture jusque sous son menton et ferma les yeux. Il trouva rapidement le sommeil, bercé par le souffle profond du blond.


End file.
